The data relating to individuals, in which data chains are to be made, may particularly but not exclusively comprise medical information.
At present, medical centers are equipped with computer systems having databases recording data contained in patient dossiers and used with more or less complex software for performing searches, sorts, aggregations, classifications, statistics, etc.
This processing is generally sufficient for managing patient dossiers in medical centers and hospitals, but it does not satisfy the needs of certain specialized centers such as genetic centers where the data to be recorded about an individual needs to include a component enabling a family dimension to be reconstituted, as is essential for studying genetic diseases, complex multi-factor diseases, and pharmacogenetics.
Reconstituting such family dimensions requires data relating to individuals of a given family to be chained in a manner that is reliable and certain. It is also necessary to be able to perform chaining of data relating to a given individual when the data is recorded in different centers.
It is also necessary to be able to encode or encrypt said data so as to ensure confidentiality, while also complying with regulations in force giving patients access to medical data that concerns them.